


The Board

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Poland, lietpol, literally nothing but soft fluffy fluff, the gender board(TM), uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Poland’s genderfluid.The Gender Board(TM) is here.The tags tell you everything you need to know.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	The Board

**Author's Note:**

> Even when girl, Poland goes by Feliks.

Tolys knew that Feliks had already woken up that morning by the changed word on her whiteboard.

“GIRL!!!” The whiteboard said, the handwriting distinctly Feliks’s.

Tolys had gotten his partner the gift when she had just come out as genderfluid. She preferred her pronouns to change with her gender, so he told her to just write whatever gender she felt every morning so that he’d know what to call her.

He cracked the door, to see her on her bed, painting her nails.

“Hello, Feliks. Good morning.” Tolys balanced a bowl of soup on his knee as he tried to shut the door. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, Tol. My nails are wet though.” Feliks pouted. “Can you feed it to me?”

Tolys sighed, before sitting on the bed next to Feliks, and feeding her, taking care not to spill.

“Mmm,” Feliks vocalized, grinning, “Your food is always, like, so yummy!” She clapped twice.

“You’re so good to me,” Tolys said, wiping her face with a napkin.

“You, like, totally deserve it, babes!”

“That’s my girlfriend for you. Too sweet.”

Feliks’s smile widened, then she rolled over to snuggle him, taking care not to brush her nails on anything. “No, you’re the sweet one, Tol-Tol. You do so much for me.” Feliks kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m just very used to labor. I like to keep my hands busy.” Tolys felt his face flush and hoped that it wasn’t too red.

“Don’t be modest! You’re totally badass!” Feliks gestured towards him with her hands.

“I’m really not,” Tolys said, going to take one of her hands to hold.

“Watch for the nail polish, sweetie! And you’re a kickass person, a kickass guy, and a kickass boyfriend.” Feliks nodded, making up her mind.

“I won’t be able to change your mind on this, will I?”

“Nope! Never,” Feliks cooed.

“We can agree to disagree,” Tolys said.

Feliks laid her head on his shoulder. “No, we can’t. You’re a badass. End of story. No questions. I don’t take constructive criticism.”

“Okay, Feliks.”

“Mhm! Good. Do you get it now, Tol?”

“I don’t accept it, but I’ll let you believe.”

“Hey! You gotta accept it. I, like, told you that you have to!” Feliks pouted.

Tolys laughed.

“Come on! Don’t laugh at me! It’s true!”

Tolys couldn’t stop his laughter, but still brought Feliks’s hand up to give the back a kiss.

“Love you,” Tolys whispered.

“Love you too,” Feliks whispered back.


End file.
